Hero's Week
by macy-terreth
Summary: The Four Forces, which consists of; Macy Terreth, un-dead half-demon, William Trevor, the leader plant manipulator, Sam Smith, the fastest boy alive and Sadie Flier, the cheery telekinetic girl, each get to pick a superhero for a week of mentoring! But what happens when Macy's mentor, Batman gets switched with Iron Man? Reviews are appreciated.
1. Meeting Tony Stark

**AN: Hey guys. This is Hero's Week, and I hope you like it. :) Macy's powers is she absorbs fear and negative energy and projects it. She also raises the dead, and she's undead so she can slightly heal herself. It's complicated. And also, I don't own Iron Man or any of the characters from Iron Man.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**Enjoy.**

"I-I think there's a mistake." I stuttered.  
"No no, Macy Terreth is booked for for a week." The woman told me. I glanced at her name tag. Gwen.  
"Gwen, I specifically booked for Mr. Wayne." I tell her, my voice confident.  
"Sorry, but it says right here, Sadie Flier is booked for him."  
"So you're telling me," I retort, my voice cold. "That I flew all the out here only to find that I should've flown the other direction."  
"I'm very sorry for the inconvience, but it says right here specifically that Sadie Flier is booked to meet Bruce Wayne at 1:35 in front of Wayne Manor for the tutoring week."  
I sigh.  
"I'm sorry." Sadie says, patting me on the back gently. "Look on the bright side, you'll be hanging out with Iron Man instead of Batman, who is too gloomy."  
"Sadie, there is no bright side."  
She stays silent.  
"Well, guess I better head off now." I mutter.  
"See you in a week." She waves, and picks up her luggage with telekiensis.  
I fly off, my bag slung across my back, and my luggage floating behind me.  
Our group had to pick a hero, and have a week of mentoring from them. I picked Batman, but somebody must have mixed it up, and now I'm stuck with Tony Stark who went around telling everyone his secret identity.  
Sadie would've been perfct for this guy, honestly.  
I reach this huge house on the side of a cliff, which is obviously his.  
Landing on the roof, I casually look around, when out of nowhere, the ground underneath me opens, I fall into this green capsule, and a lid closes over it.  
I hit the glass with my fist. It's specially designed.  
Of course.  
Then Iron Man flies over, fully dressed in his suit.  
"Who are you?" He asks me.  
"I'm your 1:45 appointment." I answer.  
"Really? You're kidding me. You're late."  
"Honestly, I can't believe it either."  
"Your name's Sarah right?"  
"No, first of all, your real 1:45 appointment is named Sadie, and my name is Macy."  
"You're late." He mutters, "They told me you'd be around 16, but you're older."  
"It's called growth spurt. Something you wish you got more of." He's taller than me, but I've seen taller people his age.  
"Are you making fun of my height?"  
"No, I'm complimenting on your carpet. Yes, I am making fun of your height!"  
"Says the girl who's captured right now."  
"Just.. Let me out!" I order.  
"Or what?" He sneers.  
"This." I pick up his mug of water,with negative energy and shower it onto his suit.  
It was coffee.  
He's dripping in brown.  
I freeze. "I'm sorry," I stutter. "I thought it was water."  
"You better be sorry." He opens the capsule. "Adolescent little-"  
"Look, I'll clean it up." I say, stepping out and pulling my luggage in. "It's not my fault you decided to lock me up."  
Then he walked over and his suit was taking off for him. He was wearing casual clothes, like he always is.  
Then he yanks the luggage out of my hands.  
I pick up a cloth, and douse it in water.  
"No. Don't clean it, come with me." He says.  
We walk up the stairs in silence.  
"So... Uh... You just told everybody that you were Iron Man?" I ask him, trying to be nice.  
"You're seriously going to lecture me on secret identities, Macy West?" He snapped back.  
"I'm half demon. How can I have a secret identity if part of me isn't even human?"  
"I'm part robot," He mocks, in a high pitched voice, "How can I have a secret identity if part of me isn't even human?"  
"Kindness is wasted on some." I mutter under my breath.  
We walk down a hallway, him in front of me, carrying both my suitcases.  
"Tony, I was just-" A woman stops in mid-step, staring at us. "Oh, who is this?" She has a british-accent and is wearing a black wrap dress. Pepper, I assume.  
"It's uh... Marcy, and she's going to be staying with us for a week because of this hero thing you signed me up for." He answers, kind of cold, pushing past her.  
"Nice to meet you." I say, stretching for her hand. "My name is Macy."  
She takes my hand. "I'm-"  
"Pepper," I finish for her, giving her hand a light shake and then releasing it.  
She looks at me oddly.  
"Sorry," I say quickly, "It's a bad habit, it's just I knew who you were and..."  
"Never mind that." The red-head smiles gently, "I'm glad you're going to be staying with us. Tony didn't want to sign up for this heroes prgram but you know, I thought it might be-"  
"Fun?" Tony spew coldly. "For me, Pepper?" He adresses her, with mock hurt.  
"Tony might be a little grouchy." Pepper says, ignoring him.  
"Yeah, I can see that." I smile, but don't mention that my friends pressured me to sign up.  
"And I'm still here." Tony added. "Come on Mary."  
"I'll tell you later Tony." Pepper calls after him.  
We start walking again, leaving Pepper in the middle of the hallway.  
"It's Macy." I correct. "How could you get it mixed up?"  
"For god's sake, I know it is, I'm just trying to annoy you." He answered back. "And also, the girl who was supposed to come here, what was her name?"  
I pause in the middle of the hallway. "And why, exactly, are you interested in this?"  
"She seems like she would be a better student than you."  
"Batman seems to be a better mentor than you."  
Okay, we're off to a great start.  
He turned into a room.  
"This is your room. It's a little small, but we didn't have any other rooms." Tony shook his hand around. "You sleep here, the bathroom's down the hall, you know where kitchen and living room are, but never ever ever go into my workshop unless you have permission. Never ever. Ever."  
The room was actually pretty big. I say that. "This room is bigger than mine."  
He scoffs. "You live in the Titanic and your room is smaller than this?"  
"We can't use the whole Titanic," I say in a duh voice. "Part of it is damaged, and it's not like I need to live in a huge room."  
Tony opens his mouth to speak, but than clears his throat instead.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"You heard me right? The workshop is out of bounds." He repeats.  
"I heard you." I mutter.  
He drops my luggage on the floor with a thud.  
"Hey! That's fragile." I shout suddenly.  
"Sorry, it didn't say 'Fragile, Handle with care'." Tony mutters sarcastically, walking out the door.  
I don't answer, I open the suitcase really carefully and take out my picture of us.  
The Four Forces.  
Carefully, I place the framed picture on the bedstand next the lamp and smile.  
Then I unpack.

**Please review! Negative critiques are still appreciated. **


	2. Lizards and chats with friends

**AN: Thanks for reading! :) Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Iron Man or Pepper Potts but I own Macy Terreth and this song is way too long, but you don't own Iron Man so haha to you.**

**Hey guys, tell me what I can improve. I want to make this enjoyable for all of us. PM or post review.**

**PLEASE? (._.) (|:) (.-.) (:|) Dey see me rollin, they hatin'. **

* * *

I head downstairs, when out of nowhere, it all happens so quickly. The city's under attack, and Tony's flying away while I'm flying after him.

"Tony wait!" I shout, flying fast, trying to match his speed. "I can help!"  
"I don't need your help!" He yells back, and I freeze in my tracks.  
"We'll see." I mutter to myself.  
Then I continue flying after him, and in the heart of the city is one big, mechanical, lizard.  
It screeches, and flings it's arm at a building, crushing it.  
"Stand back!" He shouts to me.  
But I ignore, and fly closer to the lizard.  
He starts shooting, while I stare into it's eyes and see someone sitting there, operating the whole lizard.  
All we have to do is find some way to bring down the lizard, and cature the dude inside.  
The lizard swings his arm at Iron Man, who dodges it narrowly.  
I fly over to the other side.  
"HEY!" I shout, cupping my hands around my mouth. "YOUR MOTHER WAS A SALAMANDER!"  
"What are you doing?" Iron Man asks me, getting angry.  
"Helping!" I answer.  
The lizard roars and starts lumbering after me.  
I fly away.  
It shoots fire out of his mouth, but I create a quick negative energy shield. Then I close my eyes, focus, open my palms, and rip the lizard into a million little pieces, swing them on top of the ocean and release.  
All the pieces fall into the ocean, lost forever, but the guy remains floating in mid-air, my invisible grip on him.  
Iron Man grabs the man, and I land on a rooftop, panting heavily. That took a lot more energy than I expected it would.  
I see Iron Man flying back to the house and slowly, I follow.  
When I get back to the house, Iron Man is already sitting beside Pepper at the table, drinking a tall glass of red wine.  
I flop down on the couch as if it were the one at the ship, close my eyes, and try to imagine Sadie cooking, Sam and William battling at video games, and Jack doing whatever the hell he does.  
I've almost found peace of mind when I hear a slightly damp, hard, large filled box drop onto the coffee table in front of me.  
I force myself to think that it's Sam with pizza.  
The air does smell like pizza.  
Slowly opening my eyes, I see Tony still sitting with Pepper, and a box of pizza in front of me.  
I carefully pry it open, and that's when I see the cheesy greasy goodness, and my stomach rumbles.  
Before this whole 'hero's week of mentoring awesomness' as Sam puts it, I had one of my 'stay in her room for 3 weeks living off tea' episodes -as Sadie calls them- because Sam and I had a huge fight.  
I can't even remember what it was about, just another stupid thing he did, and then I threw something at him, and he started spewing all these horrible things about me and I think I wanted to go beserk and objects were flying around the room breaking and it was horrible and-  
Tony clears his throats, interuppting my thoughts.  
"Are you just going to stare at the pizza, or are you actually going to eat it?" He asks me, arms crossed.  
I float over two napkins, pick up two slices of pizza, wrap it in a napkin, and leave the room, all completely dead-panned.  
Sitting on the roof, I hold the grease-soaked napkins, but don't eat the pizza. I just sit there, feeling my one warm hand, and the cold breeze in my hair.  
My communicator rings, and I pick it up right away.  
"Sadie to main Forces, come in."  
That familiar voice fills me with a good feeling, one that warms me up.  
"Macy to Sadie," I announce.  
"Sam to Macy and Sadie," Sam announces.  
We all wait for one more Force to ring in, to say those lovely four words, "All Forces are connected." But nothing comes.  
"Well at least we have Jack." Sam mutters, not even bothering to make a joke.  
Suddenly one more Force rings in, and Sadie's eyes light up.  
"JACK TO FORCES! PREPARE FOR BATTTLE!" He cries into the communicator.  
Sadie's mood suddenly dampens.  
Sam groans. "Shut up already man."  
"Yeah? Says the one who ate all the turkey in the fridge." Jack counters.  
"Oh yeah? How would you like it if I ate all the FISH AND TUNA as well?" Sam laughs maniacally, since Jack controls water, he'd never eat fish, or anything that lived in it.  
Jack's jaw drops. "YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE."  
"Watch me." Sam laughs, and brings up an anchovy into the screen for Jack to see. He opens his mouth wide, and slowly dangles the little silver fish over his mouth.  
"IT'S DEAD ALREADY, DON'T. DO. IT." Jack started screaming.  
"I'll just put it out of it's misery..." Sam grinned maliciously.  
Jack finally snapped. "What if I put your BURGERS out of misery?" He brought his voice up threatningly high.  
Sam paused. "What?"  
"I have a couple of your burgers here. OR SHOULD I SAY ALL!" Jack brings up a big box of frozen bacon-bits burgers, reserved for Sam only.  
"Ladies, you're both beautiful." I say dryly, making Sadie laugh.  
Sam looks at me, the anchovy's tail hanging a little out of his lip, just to torture Jack, who's stuffing 3 burgers down his mouth at a time. "What're you eating for dinner?"  
I hold up a slice of now-cold thick greasy pizza, and take a small bite out of it.  
"I'm glad to see you two aren't fighting anymore."  
"WILLIAM!" Sadie screams, as if to give him a communicator hug.  
William's image on the screen fizzled as he grinned at all of us.  
"How's Thor?" I ask him.  
"Oh. I didn't get to call you guys earlier because he keeps me busy. No time." He answers back.  
"Hey, if you're working with the Flash," Sam shrugged, "Time is something you have a lot of." He disappeared off screen for a second, and appeared back with a beret on and a bag with the picture of the Eiffel tower on it. "Croissant?"  
"You could've just gone to the kitchen." I say to him, and he takes his beret off.  
"How is Iron Man?" Sadie asks me.  
I shrug. "He's alright so far. We've had a coupe of tiffs here and there, but I think we might eventually talk."  
"This week is to get to know your mentor and learn from them Macy, not to be mad." William retaliates.  
Ignoring him, I ask Sadie back, "How's Batman?"  
"He is... Good." Sadie looks down, averting our faces. "I mean, the dude, he never talks to me."  
"That's better than what I have." I say, "I have a wise-mouth cracking-"  
Someone clears their throat behind me.  
"Bye guys. See ya soon." I whisper, shutting the communicator.  
"I couldn't help but listen." Thank goodness it's a british-accent, and not Tony.  
I don't turn to face her, but she walks over and stands behind me.  
"I know it seems like Tony doesn't have a heart, but believe me, if you get to know him, he is..." Pepper thought about her words. "Quite kind."  
I don't have a good comeback for her.  
She changes the subject. "Isn't it cold up here, though?"  
I shrug. "A little. I'm undead, so I can't feel it as much." I turn around to see her reaction to this.  
The woman's mouth is slightly open, and she's hugging her arms from the cold. Seeing me look at her, she snaps out of it. "So... You're half-demon, but you're also... Undead,"  
I turn back around, shrugging my shoulders once again. "Technically I'm still alive too. It's complicated. My father was a demon, my mother was a satanist, so when I was born, I could control the dead because I was dead, my mother visited me twice a year, my father was in charge of keeping my heart and my brain going until I turned into the portal and destroyed the world, but now he's gone, therefore my healing powers don't work if my heart or brain are damaged."  
I can hear her jaw drop a little more, and I nibble my pizza.  
She gasps for air, breathing in the ice cold breeze, and turns around, heading inside.  
"Would you like some champagne?" She asks me.  
I turn around. "I'm underage."  
"It's to celebrate you joining us for a week."  
I wonder if there is anything to celebrate about me staying with them for a week.  
Nah.  
"I don't drink." I add, "No coffee, or alcohol. Also, I don't smoke or do drugs."  
"Um... Come in when you're ready." Pepper says awkwardly.  
I hear her go down the stairs and let out a big sigh as I head down the stairs as well.  
The whole house is empty, so I assume that Tony is in his workshop. My assumptions are correct when Pepper starts going down there too.  
"You can come too." She calls to me. "If you like."  
I shake my head. "No point in giving him another reason to yell at me."  
I watch her red hair disappear down the steps.


	3. The end of Day 1 FINALLY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tony Stark or Pepper Potts. Or Marvel, for that matter.**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I have longer ones in progression.**

**Tell me what to improve, I want to make you guys happy. **

Then I head upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I pull out a simple t-shirt and jeans, and head down the hallway for a quick shower.  
When I come out, I start walking down the stairs, until I hear Tony and Pepper chatting silently. I turn ghost, and flow down the steps, invisible.  
"Are you alright?" I see Pepper looking at Tony's arm, slowly running her fingers over some kind of gash.  
Tony sighs, and hands her an achohol to put on it, and bandages. "Yes. And I'm not going to say it out loud, but if it weren't for that kid, I think I might've been a little more than just scratched up."  
How did he get a gash? I thought his suit was titanium alloy.  
"But she's a real rebel. She doesn't listen to anything I say. I wonder how her leader puts up with her." Tony mutters, shaking his head. " She's so annoying. I have a bad feeling that this is going to be a long week."  
I roll my eyes. I don't think anybody listens to Tony. Pepper is not answering, just gently cleaning the gash.  
Again, how did he get a gash if his suit is made out of titanium alloy?  
I float back upstairs, and stare at the cold pizza that I've set down on my table. I've never eaten much after my three week episodes. I would eat one meal a day until gradually William would make me eat more.  
Sam and Sadie used to be the ones that told me it was unhealthy to eat normally on some days, and then just suddenly go into no food mode. They told me my body wouldn't be able to function properly in battle.  
But now that they weren't here, I didn't have the stomach to eat anything else.  
So instead, I opened my backpack and started to unpack my clothes.

Before I left the ship and everyone was packing their things, my room was the only one that seemed to be bare except for my bed.  
"You must be one hell of a packing guru," Sam had said, looking at my three modest bags.  
"I used my powers, you twit." I said dryly, and turned to leave. "And get out of my room."  
"Hey, your room is pretty cool. You wanna see mine?" He asked, with his signuature grin.  
I shook my head and closed my door. "I'll pass." I had said.  
After a moment of uncomfortable silence between us, I called to Sadie.  
"Yes?" She had asked me.  
"Are you ready to leave?" I asked her.  
She floated into my view for a second, "Hang on, let me just grab some more stuff."  
Sadie and I had decided to leave together because we had recieved news that there might have been a slight mishap. The boys were leaving together as well to make sure nothing bad had happened.  
Sam looked at me carefully, as if he had been studying my features for something. "So... I guess this is good-bye then."  
"Sam," I had said softly, "It's not like I'm going to die or we're breaking up. We're just going to be away from each other for a week."  
The boy I had known for a while sighed, and wrung his hands uncomfortably. "I know, and I know this is weird, but... I'm gonna miss you."  
"I feel like you want a hug." I muttered, looking away.  
"I do." He smiled and reached his arms out as if wanting one from me, Macy West.  
Finally I sighed, and gave him a quick one. Sadie had flew out at this exact moment, and we left.  
Sam waved a small and solemn goodbye at me. And I returned it.

I needed a couple more coat hangers.  
I walked downstairs in search of Pepper. Maybe she could lend me some.  
Instead, I was greeted a bunch of old people all in Tony's living room, shaking hands and drinking wine, talking to each other.  
What have I just walked in on?  
Tony rushes over to me, as I am still shocked and standing on the stairs.  
"What're you doing?" He asks me, "You're not supposed to be downstairs."  
"I needed coat hangars." I say, deadpanned.  
He rolls his eyes and signals for Pepper, who walks calmly over. "Yes Macy?"  
"I need coat hangers. Please." I say nicely and casually.  
"Of cours-" But she is interuppted by a big -I don't want to say *cough* fat *cough*- man who is holding a big glass of red wine.  
"Hello." He hiccoughs, and smiles, a little drunk from wine, at Tony and I. "Who is this lovely young lady?"  
Tony's teeth are clearly not smiling, they are gritted. But the man is too drunk to even notice this. "Macy. She is my cousin on my mother's side-"  
"Yes yes Tony, she's your relative." He interrupts, and grabs my hand with his sweaty one.  
To kiss.  
After this totally mortifying and gross moment, I wipe the back of my hand on the back of my shirt, and Pepper slowly pulls me up the stairs.  
One step at a time.  
"Who. Was that?" I spit, grossed out that Tony would even let him do such a thing.  
Pepper leads me into Tony and her's room and opens her closet. "His name is Gerald Long. Tony doesn't want him to be here, but he keeps offering deals to Tony to try to buy his company."  
"Well tell Tony to refuse every offer." I feel like my hand will never be clean again. "I doubt he has enough money to even amuse Tony."  
As Pepper hands me the hangers,and she gives a little laugh before saying, "He thinks Tony wants to sell the company for 800 million."  
I don't even begin to make a comeback. Some people just have too much money.

**HEY GUYS. REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**Flames, mean negativities, good reviews, one word reviews, ANYTHING.**

**Please?**


	4. Day 2

Day 2:  
So there I was, standing outside the restaurant, waiting for Tony and Pepper to arrive. He insisted that Pepper would force him to be punctual, so I was there at promptly 7:00, waiting for them to arrive at 7:30.

I was to observe, as Pepper said, and stalk, as Tony put it, the reporter waiting for them, who was already there by the time I got there.

I wasn't even dressed paticularly fancy, just... A nice sleeveless blouse and jeans.  
Why was I there early? Well I guess you could say that Tony wanted to dodge a bunch of flashing cameras catching his PA and a weird girl tailing them.

Unfortunately, Tony had reserved 2 tables, unbeknowest to the reporter I was stalking- ahem, observing- and I couldn't get in until he arrived.

So I was standing outside -with a big headache, mind you- watching the reporter fidget anxiously with her makeup, doing constant checkups, and fix what looked to be a camera in her necklace. I was watching her quite closely until she went back into a black vehicle at 7:17, exactly.

That's when a drop of rain smattered on my forehead.

"Great. Just great." I mutter a swear, and try to form a small negative energy shield to keep me dry, but my powers are weaker than I'd like them to be from the headache. I swear again, as my hair and my bare arms start getting soaked as the rain pours down harder.

The one day I don't bring a coat or an umbrella, I think bitterly, and glance around to find shelter.

That's when I feel a light blazer drop on my arms like a cloak, and rain stops hitting my forehead.

I spin around to see Sam grinning his signuature crooked grin at me. He's wearing a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants. "Hi!" He says, looking at me up and down.

I feel a smile sneaking up on me.

"Sam," I say slowly, happy but slightly confused, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-"

"With the Flash, I know, I know." The ultrasonic speedster nodded. "And before you scold me, I'm supposed to be at some formal party," He gestures to his clothes, "But I thought I should step outside for some air."

He's only holding the umbrella over me, so he's getting soaked, his hair flattened against his forehead, and his clothes clinging to him.

"You should be getting back," I say, disapproving, but hugging the blazer. It's not that I'm not grateful that he's here, it's just that I'm worried that the Flash wouldn't be all too happy when he notices that his student is here, and not at the party.

"He's not going to notice I'm gone for long." Sam reaches one of his hands up to brush his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Sam, you're going to freeze," I say, my eyes narrowed as if I'm mad at him, "come stand underneath the umbrella."  
His eyes are blown wide. A small step back. "With you?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, you nit-wit."

A small disapproving look flashes across his face, but then a mask of a smile slips on top. "It's alright, I'm already soaked."

To avoid his gaze, I check my watch. 7:26 already? How time seems to fly by.

More cars pulled up, and paparazzi climbed out, all of them waiting anxiously for Tony. Seriously?

The woman climbs out of her black car, fresh makeup on her face and holding an umbrella. She was wearing a cream coloured dress, but she's changed into a black one.

Typical people who want to impress Tony.

Sam hands me the umbrella, but it's his smile that warms me up. "Talk to you soon, okay Mace?"

"It's Macy." I mutter under my breath as he runs off, disappearing.

At exactly 7:29, a black limo pulled up, and out climbed Tony, sunglasses on, despite no sun, and holding an umbrella over his head. Pepper trailed close behind, a crisp blue blouse and black pencil skirt matching a light blue umbrella.

The reporter nearly burst over to him, but she was too busy applying another coat of shiny red lipstick on her already red lips.

If you didn't figure it out already, the reporter had FINALLY, according to Jarvis -He actually talks to me sometimes- gotten an interview with the 'elusive Tony Stark/Iron Man' that they had been planning for months.

Tony's hair and suit was crisp and clean, which I found weird, because when I first met him, he had grease stains on his pants.

As soon as Pepper saw me, I notice her wanting to hesitantly take my arm, but she changed her mind, and motioned for me to follow behind the reporter and Tony.

I sat at a table beside them, a little bit further than I would've liked, but still within earshot. Tony pulled out the reporter's chair, but Pepper sat herself down.

I found this... Slightly odd.

I thought, you know, Tony and Pepper were... Pepperony.

And I'm not joking, that's what the fandoms called them.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Mr. Stark." She shook his hand for the first time. "I'm Caitlyn Grey. Thank you for scheduling this interview-"

Tony cut her off slightly politely, but slightly rudely at the same time, if that was possible. "Yes, Caitlyn Grey. I've seen your pretty face on television many times."

She flushed red, from her neck all the way up to her face.

Was he... FLIRTING?

I found myself constantly glancing at Pepper -un-naturally, as I was supposed to look like I didn't know them- to see her reaction, but she looked as composed as always, focusing on cutting her steak -with pasta and broccoli alfredo- into neat little edible sizes.

Tony sips his glass of -something alcoholic, it's hard to see in this lighting- and I continue watching, almost obviously, while trying to eat whatever I might have ordered. I'm pretty sure it's pasta too, but like I said before, the lighting, terrible.

"So," The reporter shuffled a little in her chair, as she sifted through her head for a question. "Do you really have-" She clears her throat gently, tucking a wisp of blond hair behind her ear. "The metal in your chest?" At this point, her voice is low.

He winks at her, and says, "I could show you."

I cough, hacking at a piece of too-big broccoli lodged in my throat, and when they stare at me, I drown my coughs in my ginger-ale, nearly choking to death.

Tony and Caitlyn turn away, ignoring me, but Pepper looks a little concerned.

Tony wipes his fork clean, and raps it on his chest, on the arc reactor, projecting a noise that makes Caitlyn jump a little.

I wipe the corner of my mouth because the ginger ale is dripping out of it.

"And, are you..." Her voice is still pretty low, as if she's worried. "Dependant on it?"

He smiles at her, baring his teeth. "Something tells me a clever reporter such as you already knows the answer to that." Tony reaches his hand across the table and tucks another escaped wisp of her hair behind her ear.

The lighting is bad, but I can still see her go even redder. She stands up. "Please excuse me," And disappears to the bathroom.

Tony releases a huge breath, and I stand up, tailing her. I turn ghost and float through the door.

She's standing over the counter, gripping the sink so hard her knuckles are white. She looks up at her reflection, and digs into her purse for her makeup. She applies another layer of thick mascara, and coats her lips with red again, making them slick and shiny. Then she lets down her hair, and runs her fingers down it.

Something tells me she will do anything to get this interview, and Tony wants to make her forget.

When she walks back in, she's more confident looking, and her head is held high, hair trailing behind her.  
She orders another glass of red wine.

That makes two.

I sit back down at my table as Tony and her continue chatting. Meanwhile, Pepper is occupying herself by texting underneath the table. Rude, but if your boss is flirting away with some reporter and you're the third wheel, what else can you do?

Tony seems extremely at ease, but Caitlyn is drinking her wine like there's no tomorrow.

"Third time's the charm." Tony says, in a low, deep voice, and pours more red wine into her cup as red blossoms on her face.

At around 9 p.m, their 'interview' as they would put it, or 'flirting fiesta' as it really was, is forced to come to an end.  
"So Mr. Stark-"

"Please, call me Tony."

"Mr. Star -Tony, are you sure this is..." The reporter -Caitlyn Grey- pauses, pursing her lips. "Appropriate?"

Tony makes a face -that is clearly fliritng- and I raise an eyebrow automatically. Pepper is still scrolling through her BlackBerry, while they all get up.

I'm supposed to leave exactly 1.23 seconds after them, but who cares?

I pluck the blazer off the back of my chair and follow them, and Pepper finally tucks her phone away as Tony, her and Caitlyn get into the limo, dodging the flashes of cameras and the grabby hands of fans.

I dodge behind them and turn ghost, floating into the limo, in the passenger seat.

The divider between the driver and Tony in the back was scrolled up, so I quickly materalized without thinking.  
This is how I met Happy Hogan.

When he saw me, he nearly veered to one side, but he kept his cool, almost attacking me, if it wasn't for me whispering harshly, "Don't attack, don't attack-"

He calmed down and ordered me, as loudly as he dared, "Are you the girl for the thing that sir signed up for?"

"If you're talking about Hero's Week," I said, referring to the proper name, "Then yes. Name's Macy Terreth, daughter of demon."

"I'm Happy Hogan, son of a human," He said, not taking his eyes off the road. "Everybody calls me that. Nice to meet you, Macy Terreth."

"Sorry about... Materalizing out of nowhere."

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, humans aren't exactly used to that. Don't do it again."

When we arrived back to her house, I don't know how Tony managed that, I didn't get out. Tony and Caitlyn were walking beside each other, her step swaying.

It was clear that the third time was the charm. She was drunk, and hopefully by tomorrow, she would forget most of it, and her boss would get mad that she allowed herself to be wooed by Tony Stark.

They should've forseen this.

I have to admit it, Tony is good for a billionaire who talks to robots and lives on the side of a cliff. He comes back out holding a necklace and a smile on his face.

When we get back, I head straight to my room to change, and read.

I lay on the bed, hands on my stomach, thinking.. Then I flipped over again and started reading from where I left off.

'And just as the evil dragon raised it's foul head, in taking the stenching polluted air, I raised my arms and-'

Someone knocked on my door, the light sound pounding in my head.

I flipped the book over and went over to the door, opening it.

Pepper is standing there, dressed in a long sleeveless blue low-cut gown with a flower on the bottom that looks like it might be pretty itchy.

"Hello." She gasps, sounding as if she's out of breath.

"Hi." I reply. "You uh... Look nice." I say, gesturing to her dress.

"Thank you." She smiles at me gently, but also a bit oddly, like she always has smiled at me. "Are you busy?"

"... No." I say. "Do you... Want to come in...?"

"Do you mind?" She says rhetorically as I walk back over to the bed. She shuts the door behind her.

I start picking up my books on the ground. "Sorry, my room's a bit messy."

She laughs and just sits down on the chair at the desk.

I perch on the bed.

Silence grows between us, until she says, "Did Tony tell you about the convention we have tonight?"

I freeze. "No."

"Well he did say it might've slipped his mind. You didn't happen to pack a dress, did you Macy?"

I just sit there, my eyebrows raised, looking quite shocked and angry at the same time.

I think he didn't tell me on purpose.

Feeling like I might just explode, I hold my breath, to make sure I don't crack a window. I close my eyes and say, through gritted teeth, "No."

If there's one thing I've learned about my powers being controlled by my emotions, it's that no one cares how you feel. They just don't want you to break anything.

Pepper bites her lip. "Hang on," She says suddenly, looking as if she just got a brainstorm, "I think I have just the thing. Wait right here."

And she runs out my room.

When she comes back, she drops a black dress on my bed. It has sleeves and quite a high collar. It goes to my calves, a gold sash as a belt. It's quite simple, but I still don't want to wear it.

"If it's all the same to you Pepper," I say, trying to be as gentle as possible, "I think I want to stay home. I am 16. And a superhero."

"Oh no. Tony insists that you must go, otherwise-"

At this point I purposely tone out, my mind reeling. How dare he, I think angrily, fuming, he thinks I can't stay at home without breaking anything of his? He wants me to go and have to mingle with old people. Well he'll see. He'll see Macy Terreth mingle.

As soon as Pepper left the room, I made a couple of my own adjustments to the dress. I'm sure Pepper would be okay with it. After all, I don't think the dress would still fit her, and if it wasn't okay with her, I could give her enough money to buy a new and better one and then some.

Not that she would need my money, anyway.

I ripped the hem of the dress, ending it just above my knees instead, turning the straight line into jagged ends, some longer than the other. Then I ripped the top off in the same way, talking the sleeves and the high collar off, turning it into a strapless dress. I do the same thing with the golden sash, ripping the ends, and dip dying the ends black and blood-red. I tie it around my waist as it was before and pull it tightly, holding in at my waist. I wear black and purple striped stockings as well. Pulling my boots over top, my hand gently brushes the knife that's been strapped to my leg. It shows up too much, it's sharp edge protruding, about to break my stockings' fabric if they weren't made of titanium. So I take it out of my stocking and strap it to the back of my thigh instead, underneath my dress. That'd ought to show Tony just who can control me by telling me what to wear.

I tie my hair up in a short braid, and stomp down the steps on purpose and see Tony fidgeting in a tuxedo.

He stops when he sees me, and his smug grin disappears. "What did you do to Pepper's dress?"

"Nothing. I like it better this way." Now my face has a smug grin on it.

"I... I..." He tries to make a smarter comeback.

"Yes, Tony?" I ask, smirking. "I know you told Pepper I would like this dress, before I re-vamped it."

Tony's grin suddenly finds it's way back on it's face, but with more evil mixed into it. "Her great-aunt gave her that dress. It's priceless."

My jaw drops.

I am officially on the bad side of Pepper now.

Pepper comes up from his workshop, saying, "Tony, I found the-"

Her jaw drops when she sees me in what used to be her dress. "I..."

"Sorry Pepper," I stutter to her, "I could buy you another one. I just did it to-"

"I like it." She says, smiling at me. "It looks the best it's ever been. Well Tony, are we ready to go?"

Tony can't stop glaring at me. "I guess. Now remember Macy, you're my cousin on my mother's side's daughter's nephew's son's wife's cousin three times removed's daughter."

"So... I'm your relative." I conclude.

"No, you're my cousin on my-"

Pepper stops him before he can repeat it again. "Yes, you two are related. And also, remember that if these people find out that you are a superhero, they will freak out. Literally."

We leave the house and get into his nice car, a black Lincoln, Pepper sitting in the passenger seat behind him.

"Why can he go around being Iron Man when I've saved the world before? Twice!" I argue.

"Because people actually know who I am, unlike you." Tony says back to me.

I let out a defeated sigh and roll my eyes, pulling down my seatbelt.

We drive past many streets in silence before we actually get there.

Tony opens his door and then gets out to open Pepper`s.

I just open mine and get out.

The sidewalk is wet, and as soon as Tony and Pepper get out they start crowding around them, flashing many pictures, and Pepper grabs onto my arm.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask through closed smiling teeth as Tony and Pepper wave at all the flashing cameras.

"Mingle!" Tony says, also through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, like I'm going to mingle with a bunch of old hags." I mutter.

Tony shoots me an angry look and we finally get inside. It's more of a party, less of an actual convention. Lots of people walk around, holding wine glasses and chatting, and as soon as they see Pepper and Tony walk in, they push right past me to talk to Tony.

I drift off, and wander around a bit. Then I see a familiar looking man standing around by himself, one hand in his black blazer's pocket, sipping a tall glass of champagne.

Slipping through a crowd of people, I make my way to him.

He smiles when he sees me.

"Peter Parker?" I ask, as if I'm hallucinating.

He raises his glass slightly at me. "Macy Terreth. It's nice to finally meet you."

My jaw slightly drops. I'm standing in front of Spiderman, the living legend.

Basically.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks.

"Um..." I want to say no, but then I see the same sweaty Gerald start walking towards us. I grab Peter's arm. "Yes please."

He leads me to the bar. "What would you like?"

My eyes scan the room for something that I can drink, and actually not get drunk.

"Iced tea." I squeak. My voice came out weird that time. I clear my throat.

Peter leans over the counter and orders an Iced Tea as I stand beside him, holding my arm awkwardly.

Gerald has found me again. I quickly try to stir up a conversation between Peter and I.

"So... What are you doing here at a 'no superheros except for Iron Man' convention?"

He smiles as the bartender slides my drink over. I start to pull out a couple of coins but Peter already has them on the counter.

"Thank you." I mutter quietly, starting to sip the iced tea.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiles. "And it's no problem."

"You know, the hero's week thing. Why didn't you sign up?"

He whisks his champagne around in a swirly motion. "I didn't want to." He answers as he takes a sip. "Why are you avoiding that man?"

My eyes widen. How on earth did he know? "How did you-"

"I'm Spiderman." He smiles, and takes another sip of his champagne.

"Well uh..." I take a sip of my iced tea. "I know I sound like a kid, but he gives me an icky feeling."

"Like your own spidey-sense." He laughs, and I give a small giggle.

"True."

"So, I have to admit, I've always been slightly interested in your powers."

"Why...?"

"You were born with them. You are part demon. It's very interesting that half of you is something different. If demons exist than wouldn't that mean that God exists?"  
My head sears a little at the mention of God. Stupid demon body rejecting anything pure that's fighting my demon father.

"But I'm more interested in your history." He smiles at me gently, like a big brother would. "Mind sharing?"

"First tell me why." I feel safe with Peter, like how I feel when I'm with the team. "Then maybe I'll share a little."

"It intrigues me." He says, leaning against the counter of the bar, "Your history is kind of like... Mine. Only you've had powers since you've been born."

"It's a very long story." I sigh, not wanting to get into details. "But then again, I do want to avoid the man."

Peter chuckles, but then his phone buzzes once. "I have to go." He says, smile not fading. "Some other time?"

"Sure. Going to meet Mary Jane?" I say, also slightly smiling.

"No. The Green Goblin is marrying my aunt."

My smile evaporates. I heard what he said, but, "What?"

"No, I'm joking. Mary Jane wants me to meet her somewhere."

"Good bye, Spidey." I said, waving.

"Good bye Macy Terreth." And he disappears into the crowd.

I perch myself up onto one of the red chairs at the bar and take another sip of my iced tea.

I stare at the floor, watching my boots.

Someone clears their clogged-up throat in front of me. Please don't be who I think it is.

Please be Spiderman, I think, please be Tony. Anybody but...

"Gerald." I say, not looking up.

"Hullo young lady." He says, wiping his sweaty brow with his handkerchief. "Mary was it?"

I don't answer, just glance around, hoping for someone to save me.

Pepper glances over, but I don't have enough time to flash her a look that says 'SAVE ME!'

But I'm Macy West, if nobody wants to save me, I'll save myself.

He hiccoughs, and I slide off of my seat. "Um, I think Tony needs to talk to me."

Gerald reaches his bloated sweaty arm and grabs mine. My arm looks like a small chicken bone compared to his super bloated one. "Are you sure? He looks kind of busy."  
I look over to Tony, who's laughing with some random guy.

I need a miracle.

And my friends deliver exactly that! My communicator buzzes, screaming for me to pick it up.

"I gotta take this," I say and I break out of his grip, running out of that hot stuffy room, and out of the party hall. I sit on the steps, ripping my boots off, wiggling my toes against the cool night air.

"Let me just say-" I announce, flipping my communicator open, "How glad I am, to see you."

"It's nice to see you too!"

I sigh. Not who I was hoping for, but he'll do.

"Sam." I smile gently. "What're you doing?"

He grins back, and I notice that even though I haven't seen him for two days, his hair has grown out a little more, but not long enough for the untrained eye to notice. His deep bags under his eyes only deepen when he talks. "I finally have time to talk to you," He croaks, and then guzzles his bottle of water, "I had to run around the world today. Five times. What about-" He clears his throat, "You?"

I sigh and think about the pizza.

And the old people.

And Gerald.

And the dress.

And the party.

And meeting Spider-Man.

And the iced tea.

So I just smile, and say to Sam, "I may tell you later. After the end of the week."

Sam smiles, and off screen, someone yells his name. He groans. They yell something else. "I have to run around the world again," He says groaning. "Mind telling me where you are?"

I don't say, and just raise my eyebrows. But then he's gone off screen.

Suddenly a gust of wind picks up my hair, and a black rose is left in my hand.

Sam appears on the screen, and he grins at me, using that signuature half raised eyebrow. "Never mind. Found you."

I roll my eyes, but the rose doesn't wilt. "I'm going to kill this, just so you know."

He just shrugs. "I have to go. It's getting late here."

I nod. "You're about 2 hours ahead, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's 12 here, and there it's 10, I'm guessing."

"Whatever. You better get to sleep before the Flash makes you."

"He'll have to catch me first," Sam comments, making a small smile twist on my face, "And don't lie that you don't like the rose, because I know of all flowers, you like roses best. And black ones."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because they're beautiful and deadly. Just like you."

"... This doesn't mean I still don't dislike you." I say, a playful smile now slipping onto my lips, and he just shakes his head, and signs off.  
I shut the communicator, and smile at the rose, twirling it around in my hand.

'Because they're beautiful and deadly.'

I put my shoes back on, and slowly tromp inside.

'Just like you.'


	5. Day 3: Fight

**I don't own Marvel. That would be nice.**

**Hey, if you guys review, I'll put your name in all the chapters as special mention.**

**Pretty pretty pretty please?**

Day 3

I stalked the person walking through the dark alleyway, as they kept walking faster and faster, unaware that I was following them, but afraid of the dark.

Their fear filled my nostrils and my body with the feeling of absolute delight. Their quick breath matched their faster footsteps, until finally they met a dead end.

I approached, silent in the mask of the whistling wind and pounced on the person, my jaws sinking into their neck, warm blood gushing out, flowing down my dry throat.

They turn around and face me, and I see glistening blue eyes, filled with horror and fear, and blond hair.

I woke up to a start, sweat brimming on my bare arms.

I feel like I've just gone swimming.

That's when I catch sight of myself, sitting upright, staring at my reflection in the big mirror.

I look like I've just gone swimming.

With my hair everywhere and my T-shirt clinging to me, I look like a mess.

But that's not the worst part.

I had a horrible nightmare.

Only it was more like a vision, but no matter what I chose to call it, it would remain the same it was in my head.

Frightening.

Slowly I ran my tongue over my teeth, still tasting the imaginary blood on them.

I... Killed William.

As I stand in the cold shower, fatigue and relief washes over me at the same time. The house and the sky are the same dark blue color, reminding me of the night view I had from my room in the Titanic.

I can't tell if I have the shower on so scalding hot that it's cold, or if it's skinny dipping in the Antarctic freezing. Humans are bad thermometers already, but mix half-demon and death into it, you get a full-on numb piece of wood, not capable of telling scalding hot from freezing cold.

I close my eyes and stand under the shower head, hearing the water rain on me as if I were standing in a hurricane, or a thousand rocks were being pelted at my door, or at my brain.

The thought of rocks being pelted at me makes me feel as if Rebecca was the one pelting, raining rocks on our team, and I feel as if the thought is burning the insides of my brain, one small demonized undead cell at a time.

I step out of the bathroom, bags and a feeling of a headache coming on. I shuffle slowly and quietly downstairs to the kitchen, where I see the clock. It's 4:37. A.M.

I want to open the cabinets for seeing if Tony has some good tea, or just any tea, at this point. Then I re-think that. This guy has literally 20 cabinets. On one wall. I should use my powers.

Out of nowhere, an over-whelming rush of the dream comes back to me.

William's pale face.

The little choke noises he made.

And then, the blood I felt, running down my chin, past my jaw.

My teeth feel stained and dirty again.

Shuddering, I hope for the best, and open the first two cabinets on the right. Dishcloths and plates. Closing them, I try again, with the next two beside it. Bowls and different assortments of mugs and cups. So I close these two and open the next three. One of them is filled with various spices, the other one cooking supplies, such as spatulas and soup spoons. The third one is pans and pots.

I sigh, and feel stupid. Obviously, these are over the stove and oven.

I shut those three and open three more.

Cereal, fancy french skillets and an empty cabinet.

I feel like giving up.

No. I need that tea.

So I open three more.

Empty, empty and then at the very bottom of the last cabinet, FINALLY!

Just what I was looking for, coffee and tea cabinet. I must memorize this. The 13th cabinet from the left. Why would the tea and coffee be so far from the other stuff? I stop, and think.

Finally, I conclude, who cares?

I sift through their selection of tea.

Earl Grey, green tea, white, lemongrass, lemon, Orange Pekoe, peach, apple, black, chamomile, peppermint, vanilla, caramel, jasmine, chai, and the one I drink the most, plain, good old herbal tea.

Almost all of these teas have never been opened. The Earl Grey is missing one bag, but aside from that, all the boxes are closed. I finger the tops for dust, but get nothing.

They're all new.

I'm in the mood for something that will wake me up a little, so I open the peppermint box, and a smell of fresh peppermint and candy canes washes over me, creating a relaxing yet invigorating feeling that fills the air.

I open the correct cabinet, and pull out a pot instead of a teapot. I turn on the tap and fill up the pot, letting my mind wander. Then I turn the stove on, and watch the pot sit there on the just-turned on stove.

I pull out a cup, and put the peppermint tea bag into it.

Then I perch on the island, and think, running through my head's thoughts, replaying last night's party.

Then like a mindless zombie I jog upstairs, open the door to my room, and sigh, watching the still lifed black rose in it's vase, the stem cut at an angle.  
That reminds me, I have to change the water everyday, or it'll die.

I leave a small note to myself reminding me this, and then walk back downstairs.

The lights are off.

That's odd.

I run my hand along the wall, searching for the light switch, and then hit it.

My cup of peppermint tea is done, and it's sitting on the island. By itself.

I feel my eyes flicker around, and I take a big lunge over to my tea, and grab it.

Pepper's head pops up from the otherside of the counter. Outside, I look not scared at all.

But inside my heart is jumping up and down, and out of the corner of my eye, the clock cracks.

She steps around the island gently, as if there was water on the ground and she was trying not to step into it.

Pepper is dressed in a long dark blue nightgown that matches the sky outside.

"When you first came," Pepper says, glancing the cracked clock, "Tony told me to look up your prefrences so that you would have a more comfortable time living here."

Yeah right, he probably wanted the exact opposite of that.

"So I checked up with your leader, and he said that you really really liked tea. That's why so many boxes are new. I bought them all because William said he wasn't sure exactly what tea you liked."

"Thank you." I mutter quickly before taking a sip. "I appreciate it."

"So peppermint is your favourite?" Her eyes glisten.

"No." I say, and I bet she find this a little funny since her name is Pepper, "I like all kinds. It depends on my mood."

"Ah." She smiles. "I see."

I watch as she watches me drinking my tea. I never thought I'd say this, but Pepper is getting a little, the teeniest, the most petite, just a tad bit on my nerves with her over joyfullness.

In an eerie way, she reminds me of Sadie.

In a hyper-active-super-happy-always-smiling-even-though-she's-living-with-the-two-most-emotionless-people-on-the-planet way.  
I wonder how Tony puts up with her day after day.

Love is blind. And apparently ignorant of how different you are from the other person.

Who would have thought that polar opposites attract?

That's when Pepper notices my knitted eyebrows, staring deeply at a spot just above her left ear. She decides it's time for her to leave.

"Er... Tony might be wondering where I am." She gives me an uneasy smile, and starts backing out of the room. "Don't stay up too late."

I watch as she leaves the room, and then I move my head to glance at the cracked clock.

Why did I have the nightmare? And one of killing William specifically? I mean, he's my best friend. Maybe my demon side wanted to go on a killing spree.  
I close my eyes, intake a deep, long breath, and rub my temples, trying to clear my mind.

I stare at the clock, searching from something, one small detail that I might've missed, but the consequences of remembering that dream hurts my brain.  
Whatever the answer may be, I can't go home to the Titanic. Not now. Not ever, possibly.

I can't risk the chance of hurting my closest friend. He understands me the best, and in our missions, we've formed... A bond. I mean, not like just a regular bond, but I've entered his head and his thoughts.

I know he kind of had the same 'family' issues I had.

Worry fills up every undead half-demon cell I have. I let out a small painful moan that turns out to be a little louder than I suspected.

I shut my eyes, and try to force myself to stay focused. I can't let anything explode. No explosions. No explosions.

Focus.  
I can't take it anymore in this kitchen. Everything is so modernized and so new and white it aggravates me so much.

I run upstairs, leaving my tea on the counter, not caring about how much noise I project.

Holding my breath, I flop face first on the pillow, but catch myself feeling hot tears run down the side of my face.

The objects start flying around the room, my books, my pencils, etc.

I can't ever go back. I can't see my best friends. I will never be able to say thank you to Sam in person, something I feel like I want to do so much. Dread fills me as much as the worry did.

Where will I go when this week ends. William will come search for me, but I can't see him in person.

So I'll call him on the communicator.

I flip open the communicator, wiping away my tears. Punching in William's code, I clear my throat, and take a deep breath in.

Look calm and reserved, I tell myself, don't look like you've been crying.

All the floating objects drop with a thud onto the ground.

I wait for a few seconds, but I get no answer, just static.

And I thought communicators worked through dimensions.

Maybe I should call Sam.

I can't. I just... I can't.

Macy, you need to calm down. You need to-

I think I'm having another breakdown right now.

Actually, I am, because I'm staring at the rose, tears falling down my face.

Sam doesn't know how much it hurts. He teases, flirts almost with me, and it burns, a small inevitable pain that eats me from the inside out. Why would he do that to me, to someone whom he knows has an impossibly low self-esteem.

He knows I can't love anyone, or be in any relationships because of my emotions and all this-

I sigh.

Curse my demon life.

I sob into my pillow, feeling like a complete idiot. Why am I crying?

It's not like people will care how I feel. I need to stop, or Tony's going to come in here, and yell at me, or do something that will drive my already terribly low self-esteem into the ground and into hell.

I am trying to stop crying, I'm doing my best, but every time I try to stop, my mind forces me to remember the fact that I will never see my only friends ever.

It took me long enough to become friends with them, and now I have to leave and practically disappear off the face of the earth.

I just can't deal with this- No. I can. I must. I have to.

I am Macy Terreth, daughter of a demon, undead teenager, I am supposed to be the toughest and most sarcastic, ignorant and ignored one in the group.  
No hogging the spotlight.

I prop myself upright, wipe away the remnants of my tears and start to meditate.

I breathe in, and breathe out, trying to time my breathing properly.

My headache just hit its climax.

Someone knocks on the door, but in my head, it registers as a loud pounding, and not just on my door, but the fibers of my destroyed being.

"Hey." Tony pries my door open, "Can you quiet that party down?" He gestures to the floating items.

All the floating items drop immedietly and I feel small tears start to well up in my eyes. "You know Tony, if your powers are controlled by emotions," I wipe my tears with the heel of my hands, "No one cares at all how you feel. They just don't want you to explode anything."

Tony just stands there in silence, listening and watching to me sniffle and look at my hands in my lap. "I'm going to regret asking this, but..." He took a deep breath in and came into my room. "What happened?" He sits down beside me on the bed.

I shake my head slowly, shutting my eyes tight and let out a long hurt breath. "You don't have to pretend you care." I whimper, my voice cracking, "Nobody cares, Tony."

I feel him about to get up and leave, about to give up, but in the corner of my eye, I see Pepper at the door, shaking her head frantically, forcing him to sit back down, and stay to talk.

Tony licks his lips, thinking about what he should say. "Maybe..." He takes in a deep breath of air and lets it out. "Maybe you should consider telling someone. So that they can actually care about you."

I look up at him, tears starting to blur up my vision. No, I must... Calm. Down. I take in a deep breath. "And you want to be the person to hear about this?"

I see his eyes dart to the door to Pepper, but she's already gone. Back to her room I guess.

He wipes his sweaty hands on his pants and his white t-shirt. He coughs, trying to disguise his words. "Not really."

"What is that?" I fire, my mood already not happy, "You cough and then you say not really, I can still hear you!"

He remains speechless, and lets out a small sigh.

"You see, that's just it Tony, you've never had any difficulty in your life! You're rich, you're happy, you can express more than 50% of your emotions!" The mirror cracks, right ontop of my face. "People actually care about you! Do you know how it feels to be a half-demon that nobody cares for?" Tears start running down my face in anger and pain. "You have a life! Someone loves you back! You're Tony Stark! Everybody knows you! You have friends! I can never see my friends again! I don't have anywhere to go! I can't go home. And as much as I wish I could get out of your hair, I can't, okay?!" Finally I drop my head back, covering my face with my hands.

After a small silence, he asks me, "Is that better?"

At first, I don't understand. But then I realize he didn't fire back any remarks, and that's not at all like him. "I guess I do feel a little better." I lick my chapped lips. "Thanks for letting me pour it all out. I never could, and now I feel like a huge weight is gone."

He smiles a little, but it's more of a smirk. "You have no idea how hard it was to let you yell at me and break my mirror without firing back a snark remark." He shrugs.

"More like a Stark remark." I mutter quietly, my voice scratchy.

"That's a good one." He chuckles, "I'm going to use that one."

I smile softly at him. "I literally just came up with that off the top of my head."

He smiles back. "Never took you for the jokester type."

So after that, I let a silence fall, but it's long and comforting, and for once, I feel a little bit at home here.

Then awkwardly, he sticks his arm out as if to do something. Tony reaches over for my shoulder, but I stop him. "You don't have to pat my shoulder yet."

A look of relief crosses his face. "Thank god." And he retracts his arm. "You know, as much as I'm going to regret saying this," Iron Man takes in a huge breath, "You can stay here."

Weeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww... BOOM.

Bomb dropped.

Damage: Done.

I was not expecting that. Get ready for a counter act attack!

Okay, I'm kidding.

"Thank you." I say, smiling like an idiot. "Thank you."

Tony ignores me, but in a nice, 'I don't know what to say' kind of way. "This doesn't mean anything." He adds.

I wring my hands, and look at the cracked mirror. "You know what would make this day even better?"

"Sleep?" He suggests sarcastically.

"A food." I say, ignoring him. "Do you know what food?"

"Ice cream," He says under his breath.

"Ice cream!" I say, pretending that I didn't hear him, waving my hands in the air mystically.

Tony gets up, off of my bed. "I'll go get it."

I smile back at him gently. Maybe we can start being friends.

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of boring. And Tony seems out of character, but I needed this. Tell me what I can improve guys, I need help!**


End file.
